A significant problem facing the hospital decision-maker is the procurement of information systems which are capable of satisfying the growing internal and external information requirements of the institution. The purpose of the proposed research is to provide health care decision-makers with an evaluation model designed to assist in selecting an information system component suitable for a specified hospital environment. This research focuses on system procurement by means of a technology (information system) transfer from an operational site to a new environment. The specific objectives of the research include the following: 1. Identification, enumeration, and organization of essential factors affecting the success of system transferability. 2. Development of a predictive evaluation model based upon a quantitative aggregation of these essential factors which can be used to predict the likelihood of system success in the proposed site. The eight-step research methodology utilizes input from system users, vendors, and expert health care practitioners to develop the transferability evaluation model. Psychometric scaling techniques will be used to convert the responses into weights for the various factors. An overall evaluation score related to a predefined transferability success/failure scale will be developed as a function of the weighted factors. Validation of the model will be accomplished by demonstrating the applicability of the approach in real-world settings.